cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ginger Yates
Overview Heroes should take care in contacting Ginger, as Devouring Earth often spawn quite close to her. __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By New Contact(s) Information Ecologist Ginger yates is a brilliant ecologist who came to Paragon City full of enthusiasm for studying the Devouring Earth. She began collecting test subjects and logging data, but it wasn't long before tragedy wiped the eager gleam from her eyes. A young hero named Torque had decided that Ginger's activities were a little dangerous for his town, and he invaded her lab, determined to destroy her test subjects. But he wasn't prepared for the strength and desperation of the cornered creatures, and the battle raged out of control. When the dust settled, Torque was dead, along with Ginger's husband and daughter. She is now grimly determined to use her knowledge to help heroes destroy what she came here to research. Initial Contact Store Story Arc Briefing I got a tip on a Devouring Earth plot to raid the Paragon Technological Institute. If we let them get their hands on the equipment in that lab, they could produce mutagens that are far more effective than their current stock. I need you to stop the Devouring Earth from stealing that technology. We have enough trouble keeping the citizens human as it is! See if you can find out exactly what the Devouring Earth are after. Knowing their plan is the first step toward thwarting it. Enemies Debriefing I've heard of Fauna First; they're a radical environmentalist group that's been accused of more than one act of sabotage against polluting businesses. You say they were working with the Devouring Earth? The creatures have tried such a tactic before, but it's never long before they turn on their human co-conspirators. I suspect we haven't heard the last of this business. Missions Briefing The folks over in Founders' Falls think they may have to pave over Hutchinson Park. The area over there is so green and lush, it's become a magnet for Devouring Earth creatures. I think I've got another solution to their problem. I want you to head over the Founders' Falls and defeat as many Devouring Earth minions as you can find. If we can convince the Devouring Earth that Founders' Falls isn't the place for them, maybe it won't have to be turned into a parking lot. Debriefing Briefing There's a big problem in Crey's Folly that I think you can take care of. Every time we turn our backs on the Paragon Water Works, the Devouring Earth is in there, trying to add some sort of poison or mutagen. It's getting to the point where people don't feel safe drinking the city's water. I'd like you to go to Crey's Folly and convince the Devouring Earth that it's not their personal playground. Make sure they know that we won't tolerate any further incursions. Debriefing Briefing I need you to rescue a company from the clutches of Nemesis. Their soldiers are ripping up the main warehouse of Fleet Sports Drink as we speak. I don't know what they're after in their, but Fleet's a small company that just got started. They can't weather a storm like this. Please hurry. You'll have to move fast if you want to prevent significant property damage. These Nemesis attacks are brutal, but never random. See if you can find out what they're after. Enemies Debriefing This sports drink you found certainly does look strange; I'd bet my house the DATA techs will find it's contaminated with the Devouring Earth's mutagenic mold. And I think I know why. I did some digging and traced Fleet Sports Drink to a group of eco-terrorists known as the Free Earth Coalition. I think the Devouring Earth was supplying them with this mold, and they were willing gearing up to distribute it among the population. I guess the armies of Nemesis found that plan objectionable. I can't say that I blame them. Briefing Notable NPCs * Enemies Debriefing External Links *